Sentimientos estúpidos
by Suzuguintou
Summary: Tu nombres es Dirk Strider, y has estado enamorado de Jake English, tu mejor amigo, desde que lo conociste. Pero no sabes si él sienta lo mismo por ti...


**Disclaimer:** Ni Homestuck ni sus personajes me pertenecen, créditos a Andrew Hussie.  
Tampoco me pertenece la imagen de portada, créditos a Ikimaru.

* * *

Tu nombre es Dirk Strider. Tienes 17 años de existencia, y hoy es un día común.

Hoy, Jake English te invitó a su casa a ver una película; ese chico de cabello negro, ojos esmeraldas, dientes grandes y gafas estúpidas que conociste hace diez años y que te había gustado desde los últimos cinco años que habían pasado juntos. Su sonrisa, su aroma, su rostro, su personalidad… todo. Él era tu mundo. Cada vez que alguien le mencionaba, te emocionabas tanto al punto de que sentías que podría darte un paro cardíaco. Sentías algo extraño en el estómago y algo irregular en tus pantalones, que definitivamente significaba amor.

Le contaste a tu hermano menor lo enamorado que estabas de tu mejor amigo, pero al ser Dave tan solo un niño de seis años, concluiste que su nivel que ironía no era tan alto como para comprender tu enamoramiento, y Dave no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significa ser homosexual. Aunque siempre te decía que deberías confesarle tu amor a Jake y dejarte de lloriqueos.

Claro que Roxy Lalonde, tu mejor amiga, también estaba enterada. Ella te apoyaba con el tema. Era la única a la que le hablabas sobre Jake en cantidades exageradas, al punto de que una vez ella se enojó contigo porque no podías hablar de otra cosa y dejó de hablarte por dos días. Pero luego se le olvidó y seguiste hablándole sobre lo maravilloso que era tu enamorado, como de costumbre.

Tus padres no lo sabían, y rogabas por que no lo supieran pronto. O jamás. No porque se lo tomarían a mal, sino que seguramente se burlarían de ti cada vez que invitases al chico a tu casa a ver películas o jugar en la consola, y te dirían que le expresases tus sentimientos cada vez que tuviesen la oportunidad. Sería bochornoso, y no querías eso. Ya era suficiente con tener qué manejar tus sentimientos estratégicamente para que no fuesen descubiertos.

De todas formas, no te preocupas por que Jake sepa lo que sientes por él. Sabes que tu destino con él está escrito, lo sientes en tu interior. Están hechos el uno para el otro, y esperas que él se dé cuenta pronto, porque obviamente no podías decírselo. No querías apresurar las cosas. Preferías esperar a que él se diera cuenta.

En este momento te encontrabas sentado despreocupadamente en el sofá frente al televisor, sin poner atención al programa que estaban emitiendo. Escuchaste el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Tres toques, una breve pausa y dos toques más. Era Jake.

Antes de que pudieras pararte de tu asiento para ir a atenderlo, tu madre ya estaba en la puerta, gritando tu nombre como si estuvieras en la segunda planta, aunque realmente solo te encontrabas a unos pasos de donde estaba ella. Hiciste caso a su llamado y te despediste rápidamente de ella para irte con tu amigo.

Iban ya a medio camino y notaste que Jake no había hecho ningún comentario, así que decidiste romper el silencio.

— ¿Pasa algo, Jake? — Preguntaste, mirándole con preocupación. Agradeciste que tus irónicas gafas de sol estuviesen cubriendo tus ojos.

— No, ¿por qué? — Negó tu acompañante, sin voltear a verte.

— Estás muy callado…

— No lo estoy. — Se apresuró él a responder. — Solo tengo algo de frío, es todo.

Te diste cuenta entonces de que estaba comenzando a nevar. Ambos dejaron de caminar, quedándose quietos en su lugar. Observaste como Jake miraba hacia arriba, y varios copos de nieve caían en el cristal de sus gafas. La escena te pareció adorable, y no pudiste evitar sonreír.

Jake bajó la vista, limpiando sus anteojos para después volver a colocárselos, y comenzó a frotarse los brazos a causa del frío. Tú te quitaste la chaqueta anaranjada que llevabas puesta y se la pusiste en los hombros a tu mejor amigo. Él volteó a verte y te sonrió, lo cual interpretaste como un "gracias".

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, y a los pocos pasos, Jake te tomó de la mano. Aunque estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de gestos desde que eran niños, tu corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y tus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero color carmesí. Volteaste a ver de reojo al chico que estaba tomando tu mano derecha, y aunque estaba volteado hacia el lado contrario, creíste haber notado que sus mejillas estaban igual de rojas que las tuyas. Y vaya que deseabas que no fuera tu imaginación.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar durante todo el camino, y tampoco se soltaron de las manos.

 **[ . . . ]**

Pronto llegaron a su destino, pues quedaba tan solo a unas calles de tu casa. Los padres de Jake no se encontraban, él te dijo que estaban en un viaje de negocios. Y para ti era mejor, pues mientras más tiempo a solas te fuera posible pasar con Jake, te sentías más feliz.

Ambos se pusieron cómodos en el asiento de la sala principal, viendo una película que Jake escogió al azar, a la que realmente no estabas prestando mucha atención. Más bien, nada de atención. Estabas concentrado en acariciar el cabello del moreno que tenía la cabeza apoyada en tu regazo.

Creíste que Jake estaba dormido, pero te diste cuenta de que no era así cuando apagó la televisión y se levantó, sentándose al lado de ti.

Aunque la preocupación comenzaba a invadirte, no dijiste nada. Solo volteaste tu cuerpo en el sofá, de modo que quedaras frente a frente con él. Jake te miró fijamente, para luego bajar la mirada.

— Dirk, hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo... mucho tiempo.

— ¿Algo anda mal, Jake? — Le preguntaste, y él sonrió tristemente.

— No. Bueno, tal vez sí. ¡Oh diablos, no lo sé! — Hizo una expresión en su rostro que interpretaste como desesperación. Te sentiste mal por verlo así, pero no pudiste decir nada. Simplemente te acercaste a él y lo envolviste en tus brazos para hacerle sentir mejor, y recordaste que aún tenía puesta tu chaqueta.

Cuando él se apartó de tus brazos, supiste que algo andaba mal realmente.

— Jake, ¿qué pasa?

El mencionado se acercó lentamente a tu rostro. Sentías tus mejillas arder y agradeciste por la oscuridad. Con cuidado, Jake intentó quitar tus irónicas gafas de sol de tu cara, pero tomaste sus manos para impedírselo.

— Dirk, quiero verte a los ojos cuando te lo diga.

La seriedad de su mirada te hizo reaccionar. Te puso nervioso el saber que esta sería apenas la tercera vez que él te vería sin los anteojos. No te preocupaba, ya que le tenías la suficiente confianza como para mostrarte sin anteojos delante de él todos los días, pero no estabas acostumbrado a que te viera sin ellos.

Meditaste la situación por un momento antes de aflojar el agarre. Tu compañero se soltó de tus manos y dirigió las suyas hacia tus gafas. Las tomó y las apartó de tu rostro. Cerraste los ojos por unos momentos, y cuando los abriste, te encontraste con su penetrante mirada clavada en la tuya. Sus preciosos orbes de color verde te observaban a ti. Te sentías privilegiado por estar junto a él, y por ser el objetivo de su mirada.

— Dirk… — dijo Jake. Parecía que fuera a decir algo más, pero no volvió a hablar.

— Jake, no...

— Dirk. — Te interrumpió. — Dirk, tú… — hizo una pausa, como intentando elegir las palabras correctas. — Dirk, yo… estoy enamorado de ti. Lo he estado desde que nos conocimos.

No dijiste nada. No podías creer lo que estabas escuchando. Sentías cómo tus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo potente, y creíste ver cómo las de Jake lo hacían también. Querías besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que estarías ahí para él por el resto de su existencia. Pero estabas en shock. No podías moverte. Ni siquiera sabías si seguías respirando o no. Y mientras procesabas toda esa información en tu cerebro, Jake malinterpretó tu silencio.

— Entenderé si no lo aceptas, o si quieres que salga de tu vida…

— ¡No, no! — Abriste los ojos en forma de sorpresa mientras negabas las acusaciones del que estaba frente a ti. — Jake, yo… siento lo mismo que tú. — Dijiste, mientras tu rostro se ponía aún más rojo.

— Dirk…

Jake se acercó lentamente a ti. No te moviste ni trataste de esquivarlo. Puso sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello y fundió sus labios en un tranquilo e inocente beso. Te sorprendiste al momento, pero no tardaste en cerrar tus ojos y corresponder a sus acciones. Lo abrazaste para pegarlo aún más a tu cuerpo, sintiendo su calor en ti. Estuvieron así por unos segundos, hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire y Jake se recostó en tu pecho.

— Supongo que… — dijo Jake, entre su respiración agitada.

— ¿Somos novios? — Preguntaste, jadeante.

— Sí… — contestó él, dejando tus anteojos en la mesita que se encontraba frente a ustedes para después abrazarte. Sonreíste.

Tu nombre es Dirk Strider. Tienes 17 años de existencia, y hoy es el mejor día de tu vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** A mi hermana le gustó, así que espero que a ustedes también (confieso que no lo leí al terminarlo, así que me disculpo si hay algún error). Originalmente iba a ser el primer capítulo de una idea que tenía en mente, pero ahora no sé si debería dejarlo como one-shot o continuarlo. En fin, por favor dejen reviews~ acepto críticas, quejas, sugerencias y todo lo demás. (?) Por cierto, aún soy nueva en fanfiction, y me disculpo si el formato no es el correcto o algo así. Tengo mucho por aprender.


End file.
